Say It If You Mean It
by L. Carrigan
Summary: Carly wants Freddie to say what he means. oneshot. Creddie-this ship doesn't get any love.


**A/N:** Songfic to Tsunami Bomb's "Say it if you mean it". Creddie oneshot! This ship does not get any love.

**Disclaimer:** iCarly is property of Dan Schneider. "Say it if you mean it" is property of an awesome band called Tsunami Bomb.

_Don't walk on eggshells for me; I'm not as fragile as you think. Stop making your words fancy…_

Every morning it always started off with some kind of pathetic compliment. Pathetic because even though he meant well, it seemed desperate.

Carly walked into class wearing quite possibly the most ugliest teal sweater in the universe. Dammit. It was the last time she was going to let Spencer do any of her back to school clothes shopping. Pouting like a brat, she went towards her locker and opened it putting her books inside when Freddie came up to her.

"Hey Carls" he smiled then looked at the monstrosity of a sweater "Oh…um…nice sweater?"

Carly rolled her eyes "I'm wearing it to make Spencer happy. Its okay, you can make fun of it…"

"No! It's nice. It really is! It compliments your eyes and your, um, your…your hair!"

"My eyes and hair are brown, Freddie…"

"Well, I'm looking at it in a technical point of view" he struggled with his words.

Carly didn't say anything else. She just put her books away and went on her way making Freddie sigh of frustration.

_Why say "I don't know" when you actually do? Just tell me what you really mean. Really mean. When we're alone, why can't you tell the truth? When we're alone, you know what you should do…_

On Saturday, Carly and Sam dragged Freddie to Glitter Gloss for some school dance shopping. The girls endlessly tried dresses on while Freddie sat in the waiting area. His eyes wandered around till Carly called him.

"Freddie!" she called out "Freddie come here!"

"I'm coming!" he yelled back making his way into the hall dressing rooms. Carly pulled him into her room and had him sit on the little bench.

"So what do you think about this one?" Carly was dressed in a lilac colored halter dress that hit a bit bellow the knee. Freddie couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked a helluva lot better than when she was in the teal sweater. This was an image of Carly he wanted to keep for when he was having trouble going to sleep.

"Do you like it?" Carly looked at him eager for a response.

He wanted to tell her she looked like gold. Radiant, amazing, beautiful! But what came out?

"I, I, um…I…I don't know…"

Carly just rolled her eyes in disappointment "Alright. You can go…"

_Avoid reality as you dig yourself a hole. Excuses are pathetic. Why say "I apologize" when you don't regret a thing? Just tell me what you really mean…_

After filming iCarly, Sam went to go get something to eat and Carly stayed behind watching Freddie as he was packing a few things.

"Hey, you wanna play on the swings?" she asked pointing to the swings they used for a skit.

It didn't take him long to think about it "Okay!" he happily agreed.

Carly sat on the swing as Freddie pushed her. They continued the push-swing as Carly looked over her shoulder at him "You get a haircut or something?" she asked.

There was actually something different about Freddie's hair. Mrs. Benson had trimmed it shorter to avoid getting lice "Yeah…My Mom cut it."

"Why doesn't she just take you to a barber?"

"She doesn't trust me with barbers. She's afraid they'll cut my ear or something…"

Carly laughed a bit as she stopped swinging for a moment. She smiled at Freddie and she smiled back. Before they knew it, their heads moved closer gearing up for what Freddie had always dreamed of. The two kissed in the silent, empty studio. But their moment would soon be broken as Sam came into the picture

"Hey- WHOA!" she said stunned at the sighed of Freddie and Carly kissing.

The two instantly backed off. Freddie looked at Carly like he had seen a ghost "Oh god, I'm sorry!" he said and bolted out of the studio leaving her clueless. Carly knew he didn't regret any of it.

_You say these words. Why should I put up with lies? You say these words when you know that they are untrue…_

Friday night, Gibby's party was just winding down when Tareen gathered everyone to the living room to play Truth or Dare. People had to grab a name out of the hat and whoever's name was called was going to answer the question. Freddie watched and waited patiently hoping that his Mom would call him and tell him she was here to get him before his name was called. Little did he know that Sam had rigged the jar of names so that half of the names in the jar would be Freddie's.

"My turn! Let me pick a name" Sam said as she grabbed the jar smiling with devilish glee pulling out a piece of paper "Freddie…" she read.

Freddie's eyes widened. Since this was Sam, he had to do whatever he was given.

"Okay, Fredward…truth or dare?"

"Uhh…" he thought about this for awhile. Dare was much more worse than truth "Um, truth…"

"Okay, so…do you want to go out with Carly?"

The question hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked over at Carly who was across from him staring daggers into his soul.

"Uh…I, uh…I don't…" he lied.

"Oh come on, Freddie! Quit lying! She's right there!" Sam replied.

He looked at Carly who looked away kind of embarrassed "I don't…"

_Mean what you say cuz no one will take the blame. Mean those words; the responsibility's yours…_

On Monday back at school, Carly turned the corner and saw Freddie and then turned back.

"Carly!" he called chasing after her "Carly, please slow down! I didn't mean any of it. I really like you and I want to go out with you…I was afraid you'd hate me if I said it in front of everyone…"

"Freddie, I really don't get you sometimes" Carly replied as she turned around "Why can't you say things you mean and tell me the truth? I know you want to tell me something but it ends up being something else…"

"Alright" Freddie took a deep breath "You're amazing, Carly. You're sweet, funny, smart, beautiful and just the one person I want to be around all the time…"

Carly smiled a bit "So do you really mean that?"

"Yes! I've meant it for a really long time."

Carly didn't need to say anything else. She just smiled back at him. "So, uh." Freddie scuffed his foot on the floor "Does this mean you like me?"

"Oh, Freddie…you'll see…" she gave him another mysterious smile and went on her way.

It left him clueless. But hopeful. "Carly! Carly, wait! I want to find out now!" he yelled as he trailed behind her.

FIN.


End file.
